Chocolate
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: Based on Episode 11. What if instead of getting angry and eating the chocolate, Kyo gets annoyed and runs away to his usual spot. Kagura gets frustrated because she can't find him, though the others know where he is. Then when she leaves, Tohru goes to him to see how he is and why he got so angry.


_A/N: I've been working on stuff to upload on this account for ages, and have never got anywhere. Mostly because I never finish the chapter or forget my ideas and I've been really busy. Most of the inspiration I get is for Merlin fanfictions, and I have a separate account for that. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't wrote anything in ages. I'm also sorry for putting this here because this is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction and most probably anyone that reads this will have never read anything by me before and I'm going to shut up and leave you all alone now. Well not literally, because I'm writing a fanfiction. Shut up, Jess-_-_

_I hope you enjoy this c: I got the idea when watching the episode and had to write it :D_

_I started watching Fruits Basket yesterday and I'm up to Episode 16, so no spoilers in your reviews please!_

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fruits Basket._

_Sorry for grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes. Also, feel free to criticise/critique anything; I really don't mind and I never take offense. I'm always greatful for criticism. _

* * *

"Oh, don't let what Kyo says bother you." Shigure said casually, trying to make sure that Tohru didn't feel bad for buying Kyo chocolates. But at the same time, he also wanted to get Kyo angry and make him feel bad for refusing them. "You see, he thinks he's being manly, but really, he doesn't have a clue what true manliness is. A real man would have eaten the chocolates without all of this fuss."

Kyo remained on the floor, trying to ignore the uncontrollable anger bubbling up inside of him. Everyone in the room knew that he was unable to control his anger, but that would be no excuse if he hurt them. On the other hand, he wouldn't have minded harming Kagura.

"To refuse a gift, to trample on another person's heart like that." Shigure said sadly, his eyes closed. "It falls short of being a human being, let alone a man."

"Oh no, really!" Tohru began, not wanting Kyo to feel bad or get angry because of her mistake. She laughed nervously as Shigure opened his eyes and looked at her, then continued speaking. "No really, I should have known to get something besides chocolate. Like maybe fist crackers or thunder rice cakes or... I don't know, something more masculine sounding that he would have liked."

"Those sound delicious too-" Shigure began, but before he could continue, he was interrupted by Kyo who had finally lost his temper.

"I'm not to eat something I don't like just to please you! To please any of you. Why would I want to eat something I don't even like?" He growled, snatching the chocolate heart up from the ground and snapping it into two. He threw one of the halves at Kagura and the other at Shigure. The one directed towards Shigure missed him narrowly as he rose to his feet. Kyo stormed out of the room and Kagura immediately clambered to her feet to chase after him.

Five minutes later, Kagura rushed back into the room, tears flowing down her face. "I couldn't find him." She sobbed, breaking the silence that had been looming in that room. Tohru looked at her sympathetically, wondering if it was a smart idea to try and comfort her. She knew how often Kagura would snap and she was worried that she could get caught in one of her crazy moments.

"We'll just have to wait for him to come down." Shigure said, knowing exactly where he was, but thinking it would be better to leave him alone and away from Kagura.

/

"Kyo?" Tohru whispered gently as she climbed onto the roof. The sky was getting darker as the sun was slowly disappearing beyond the horizon. If Tohru glanced over the edge of the roof, she could see Kagura trudging down the path, unhappy that she didn't get to see Kyo again.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked, frowning at her as came closer. He was lying on the roof with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed tightly. It was clear to Tohru that he was trying to stay calm and forget about what had happened earlier.

"I wanted to see if you was alright. And tell you that Kagura has gone." Tohru answered softly, sitting down beside him. A cold breeze was blowing and she edged closer to him to make sure he was warm too. She knew that she couldn't try to hug him and warm him up though, because then he'd turn into a cat. And if she accidently turned him, he would become angry at her again.

"Good." He said simply, refusing to move or open his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kyo."

"What for?" He said, almost spitefully.

"For upsetting you and buying you chocolate."

"Why are you even saying sorry?!" Kyo shouted, his eyes snapping open as he jumped to his feet. Anger suddenly bubbled up inside of him and he couldn't keep it in. "You were just being stupid and buying everyone gifts because that's what you do. You try to make other people feel better, but in the process you made everything worse. Just go away and leave me alone!"

Tohru jumped to her feet, tears rapidly filling her eyes. Several spilled down as her cheeks as she turned her back to Kyo. Not wanting him to see her cry, or hate her even more, she rushed towards the place she could exit.

"Wait!" Kyo said loudly, his voice hinted with annoyance. "I didn't mean that."

Tohru slowly turned to face him and she could see tears glinting in his eyes. She realised that the current annoyance in his voice wasn't directed at her, but at himself.

"I don't know why I said that. You're not stupid and you don't- Oh, what am I even saying? Everything's just stupid."

"Kyo?"

"I'm sorry, Tohru." Kyo whispered. She smiled at him sadly, walking closer to him.

"I'm sorry too. I'll buy you something better next time."

"Don't buy me anything!" Kyo said loudly, almost losing his temper again. He appreciated how kind Tohru was, and how much she wanted to be his friend, but he couldn't return that kindness. She deserved better friends than him. "I actually- Oh, nevermind. You'd get upset and cry even more and- Oh, for god's sake, why are you still crying?"

"I'm sorry, Kyo." Tohru whispered, rapidly wiping her eyes as her cheeks turned crimson. "I can't help it sometimes."

Kyo nodded, understanding how it felt to do something you couldn't help.

"You see, the thing is..." Kyo sighed, looking guiltily at Tohru. "I actually do like chocolate. I just don't like stupid Kagura trying to feed it to me and use Valentine's day as an excuse."

"Kyo, it's alright." Tohru said gently, taking his hand and placing a small wrapped box inside it. "I guess I can understand why you would say you don't like it." She smiled though it was difficult as her teeth had begun to chatter. Her cheeks turned red once more when she realised that Kyo had noticed that she was cold. Kyo carefully placed the small box inside his jacket pocket, then proceeded to remove it and wrap it around Tohru. The shade of red her cheeks held darkened. "I-I'm f-fine, really." She stammered.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Kyo said simply in return, sitting back where he previously had been laid. Tohru stared at him, unsure what to say or do. She felt much warmer now that she was wearing Kyo's jacket, but she felt bad for taking it from him. Though she knew that he'd chosen to give it up, she still felt like he could be pretending not to be cold and really be freezing. And if he was freezing, it would be her fault.

Tohru awkwardly sat down beside him, hoping to keep him warm with her presence. He glanced at her, wondering what she was doing before realising what she must have thought. "I'm not cold!" He snapped.

"Um, okay. I'm sorry."

Kyo hit himself in the face for shouting at her again, then directed his attention elsewhere. "Thank you."

"W-What?" Tohru stammered, unsure what she'd done to receive thanks.

"For the chocolate... And for seeing how I was... And for keeping me company, I guess."

Tohru smiled at him and took his hand gently. "You're my friend and that's what friends do."

* * *

_I hope this was okay... _


End file.
